


The Things They Do Know

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Prompt Fic: Half A Moon 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Community: halfamoon, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Ficlet, Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Law Enforcement, POV Minor Character, POV Outsider, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Stanford Era, implied gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam Winchester is who the Stanford kids knew to call in a crisis. Rebecca Warren is having one.





	The Things They Do Know

**Author's Note:**

> Half a Moon Day 6  
> Prompt: Law and Order

Nobody ever talked much about the things they knew at Stanford. The way they couldn’t really put their finger on it, but everyone from Rebecca Warren to the RAs knew if shit really hit the fan it would be okay to call Sam.

Rebecca knew it because of the time she learned that Sam knew not only how to do his own laundry, but also she figured it out the time he sewed his own clothes back together and that--that was truly next level for college.

She didn’t tell anyone she’d figured it out, just like Jessica didn’t say anything either. 

They just knew. Some people had seen some shit.

Then there was the time they were all busted with alcohol but Sam was somehow the sober one or he could pretend well enough and the cop seriously _turned around and left_ and ever since then Rebecca had it in the back of her head: if you have to deal with the cops, call Sam.

*~*~*

Rebecca and Zach were ridiculously close. The kind of closeness you get when your mom is a functional alcoholic: either none at all, or you can’t not be in each other’s pocket.

They were close enough in age that they saw all the same things happen. They could compare notes. They _did_ and they would on everything.

Rebecca knew Zach, knew him like the back of her own hand and that’s why instead of anything else she knew she needed Sam.

She thought of how many classmates at Stanford might secretly wish for that strange kid in any number of situations. 

And when Rebecca called, Sam picked up.

Maybe it was nostalgia, or maybe it was just the odd one out being a really, really good person in a crisis. 

Rebecca had to bet on the latter. Zach’s entire life would depend on it.

She was not about to let her brother go.


End file.
